1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image capturing apparatus, and a system and a method for detecting backlight status. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing system for correcting images captured against backlight.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional film processing, exposure time in printing is determined based on an image exposed on the photographic film. For example, in exposure control using large-area transmittance density (LATD), the exposure time in printing is determined so that integrated value of three primary colors of printed image becomes gray. Moreover, based on characteristics such as maximum density of three primary colors on the image, the image is classified into several scene positions and the exposure time in printing using the LATD is corrected based on operational expressions prepared for each of the scene positions.
However, when an image is photographed against backlight for example, even if appropriate the exposure time in printing is determined for a subject of the image, there is a problem that the exposure time in printing for a background of the image becomes inappropriate. Therefore, when an image is photographed against backlight, it is difficult to properly adjust the exposure time in printing for both the subject area and the background area.